Sneaking Around
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: It had been weeks now since they begun sneaking around, hiding their relationship from friends and family. She wasn't ready to tell them she'd given into him, that Hanna Marin had broken under his spell.


**I missed there wasn't a Haleb scene for 2.02 (guess we can't have them all) but then...this happened.**

* * *

><p>Sitting on the stair case Hanna looked at her phone for the millionth time that hour. Ashley had already left for the night on yet another blind date dressed in her favorite red dress that clung to her womanly curves.<p>

Hanna let out a sigh of relief when her mother finally pulled out the driveway, the longer she waited for him the more anxious she became.

It had been weeks now since they started sneaking around, hiding their relationship from friends and family. She wasn't ready to tell them she'd given into his charm. Tough as nails Hanna Marin had broke under his spell.

She wondered what was taking him so long seeing they didn't have much time before her mother would return. Hanna checked her phone again when she heard a knock on the door.

She cleared three steps and pulled the door open, yanking him inside before any one could see.

He immediately cupped his hands around her face, pulling her to him. Lips crashed & hungry tongues searched each other's mouths, her hands slipped under his clothing and found their way up his back. Caleb walked Hanna back toward the wall, unaware of the glass lamp on the side table.

Hitting the table Hanna braced herself and grabbed the lamp from falling off & smashing into a million little pieces.

" We should...really..." She spoke between kisses.

" Uh huh...exactly my thoughts " He said quickly. Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand & lead him up the stairs. He spun her around midway through the second flight of stairs pulling her against him, he couldn't get enough of her strawberry flavored lip gloss, her scent, her touch, her skin...He just had to have her. All of her.

Hanna unzipped his hooded jumper pushing it off his shoulders. As they reached the top of the stairs he peeled his jumper from his arms & threw it at her door.

Hanna turned around & stepped toward his jumper holding it toward him.

" Hey!...Do you want to get caught? Remember no loose clothing on the floor! " She whispered.

" Sorry... I was in the mo- " But before Caleb could say another word Hanna pulled him into her room kicking the door closed behind her. She shoved him against the wall pushing his shirt over his head.

" Damn Hanna " He mumbled.

" Who knows when we'll get a chance...Two weeks is far too long to not be touching you " She said kissing the back of his neck.

Caleb bunched fists of her golden locks in his hands & kissed her skin, taking in that sweet intoxicating strawberry scent of hers. He pushed her hair aside and began a trail of kisses down her neck & along her shoulder, running his hands down her arms until he linked their fingers together.

She pulled him toward her & led them to her bed. Pulling her shirt over her head Hanna threw it on the floor, Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist. If there was one thing she loved about him it was his ability to make her feel flawless. He loved every inch of her body, in his eyes she was perfect.

When he touched the underside of her breast she fell back on to the bed. Biting his lip Caleb admired his little blonde spit fire. He watched as she undid his belt buckle slowly torturing him as she brushed her fingernails inside the elastic of his boxers.

Hanna pushed his jeans down hard to his ankles, Caleb kicked himself free & climbed on the bed kneeling before her he slipped his fingers inside the elastic of her sweats & pulled them down slowly.

" Caleb! We don't have time for teasing Ok? " She looked up at him.

" It's suppose to be fun...just stop worrying about your Mom coming back " He smiled.

" Easy for you to say...you're not the one who gets grounded until your old & wrinkly because your mother caught you having sex in the house " She said.

Caleb smirked not saying a single word, Hanna knew there was something inside that head of his he was holding back.

" What?...What were you going to say? " She asked.

Caleb hovered over Hanna lightly grinding himself against her.

" It would be worth the punishment...after all you are the girl with poor judgement. " He grinned rather cocky...maybe a little too confidently.

" I'll give you poor judgement " She laughed pulling him toward, their lips met once again but not for long. Hanna broke free from his lips & crept back on the bed slipping under the covers. Caleb flipped the blanket from the other end of the bed & met her in a fit of giggles. Running her hands down his bare chest she leant up and placed a kiss near his heart. Caleb's eyes fell shut as her sweet lips touched a sensitive spot of his.

When he opened his eyes she plastered a grin from cheek to cheek, Caleb dove in to the crook of her neck and dragged his bottom lip slowly across her collar bone, she hissed when his lips brushed over every inch of her body. Closing her eyes she remembered the first night he snuck into her home and begged her to take him back. Never had she seen anyone so desperate, needy and vulnerable.

He begged her for forgiveness, tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he promised to do anything she wanted even if it meant making a complete fool of himself which pretty much was how he felt each & every single night after that until she finally accepted his apology.

He continued his confessions telling Hanna he never attached himself to anyone like he had with her or her mother. Their kindness put faith back into his heart. There were good people in this world & good things come to those who wait...And Caleb had done his fair share. He'd waited long enough for someone to come into his life and restore an innocence once lost, and thought never to be found again.

Unlike most young men his age, Caleb had grown up a lot quicker then he should have. He learnt how to defend himself, learnt survival tactics and most of all how to internalize his emotions. No one acknowledged Caleb for the bright young technological savvy teenager that he was, rather they dismissed him for a dark, sketchy wanderer.

That was until he met the Marins.

Hanna was the poster child for your clichéd spoilt blonde queen bee and he was just another sketchy dirt bag who's only intention was to rob the desperate and look out for himself. He didn't know how much Rosewood would change him. He'd become a considerate young man seeking love and comfort in the arms of a young woman clearly needing her own form of restoration.

He knew her father left their family some time ago, and she hadn't quite got used to his new family. She was his family once and now her father was no where to be Sen. He took her trust & changed her for the worse. Because of his actions Hanna thought the idea of holding your cards close to your chest wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Her father. Sean. Lucas. Even Caleb fell into her growing list of men who had left her.

The only difference was Caleb fought for a second chance, even if it was partially due to Lucas shoving him back in the right direction. Mostly Caleb saw it as a chance to make something right in both their lives.

Many before him just walked away so easily & forgot about her. He couldn't give up on Hanna & damage her even more. Eventually Hanna forgave him and from then on late at night he would stop by the house to re-connect.

The affection came back just as easy, truth be told she didn't want anyone else touching her. No one could do what Caleb could, his touch set her body on fire & left her in a state of bliss.

Some nights it was about making love, most nights though it was the connection. The intimacy they shared when they held one another, talking about their days, their past, or what was really on their mind. He loved her for every bit she was, and slowly but cautiously she started trusting him again.

She wasn't quite sure how they got to this position but she couldn't stand what he was doing but she didn't ever want him to stop. Balling the sheet in her fists she thrashed her head from side to side, biting her bottom lip & arched her back lifting her sex closer to him.

She fought hard to not scream his name or to curse, when his palm splayed over her breast, squeezing it gently she pulled him to where she lay. She couldn't take another second of foreplay. He came from under the covers & smiled at her. Quickly reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out a condom & ripped it from the foil slipping it over him.

" Ready? " He asked. She could feel his arousal brushing the inside of her leg.

Hanna nodded her head and bought his body closer to hers, in a second he was inside of her slowly filling her. He didn't move, he just watched her arch her back with pleasure her eyes closing she let a soft sob.

" Caleb..." .He kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear how much he loved her.

They moved in unison, sweat beading from their bodies, she bunched his hair in hand & bought his lips back to hers. He didn't need to be told twice, passionately he kissed her holding her in the moment.

Caleb wrapped a hand around the back of her knee, bringing her leg to rest against his body applying the right amount of pressure. Hanna bought her other leg up throwing it over to rest on his lower back, a tingling sensation began circulating through his body, the kind that only came when she was pushed him further over the edge. He tried as best he could to hold back but Hanna had a way of unhinging him.

He wrapped his arm around her back & pulled her from where she laid. He positioned her as to straddle him tucking her legs behind her.

Caleb spread his hands over her hips & began to slowly rock her back and forth. Their eyes locked as he watched her work up a pace, growing quicker by the second. He kissed the valley between her breasts as waves of pleasure began slamming into her. He pulled their bodies closer, her fingernails digging in to his skin.

His fingers danced along her back, from neck to lower spine. Neither could tell if it was pleasure or pain. Hungry lips found one another again, only parting to catch their breath. Pleasure began consuming the both of them when they heard a voice from downstairs.

" Hanna...I'm home " Ashley called out.

" Oh crap! " Hanna panicked jumping off Caleb's lap gathering his things off the floor & throwing them in the cupboard where she shoved Caleb inside too.

" Just shhh...don't make a sound. " She closed the door.

The one thing he could be grateful for at the moment was the size of her wardrobe. He could at least get dressed again should her mother see through Hanna's white lie and open the door where she was hiding him.

Hanna quickly flicked the covers and straightened her bed, wrapping her robe around her body she wiped her face and pulled her hair behind her when her mother knocked on the door.

" Hanna?...you decent " She waited with her hand on the door knob.

" Uh...yeah sure come on in..." She turned around. " How was your blind date? "

Ashley looked around the room and looked back at Hanna.

" You have company? ". Hanna's heart rate began to race. " No Mom " She calmly shook her head.

" Why are you all red in the face? " She asked rather inquisitively.

Inside the cupboard Caleb's heart was racing too. He was sure this time they'd be caught, and he didn't exactly have a good reason as to why he was hiding inside Hanna's wardrobe.

" Oh I was just dancing around to Justin Biebers new single...worked up a little sweat thought I'd take a shower. " She replied.

Ashley looked at Hanna again, she was sure she was up to something. " Everything alright Mom? " She asked. " Yes " she answered looking around the room one last time. Ashley turned on her heels and started walking out of the room.

" Don't use all the hot water..." She said over her shoulder. Hanna smiled and followed her mother out her door down the hall where she turned into the bathroom.

An hour later when Hanna checked in on her mother, making sure she was fast asleep she went back to her room and opened the door to see Caleb sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. He looked up to see her all fresh again and smiling as she offered him a hand to get up. He stood up and placed a kiss on her lips.

" Justin Biebers new single huh..." He laughed pushing the robe aside & kissing her shoulder.

" Shh...you'll wake my mom...We better sneak you out before she wakes ". She grabbed his hand and tiptoed out into the hallway & down the stairs with him in tow.

Hanna opened the door quietly and let Caleb out, he turned around and kissed her lips one more time and said.

" Rain check? ". Hanna smiled and said. " I'll hold you to that. "

" Counting on it." He laughed walking off into the dark of the night.


End file.
